Singular Rider REBOOT Arkham
Singular Rider REBOOT Arkham (シングラーライダー：﻿ＴＨＥ ＲＥＢＯＯＴ, Shingurā Raidā: Za Ribūto) is the 2016 action-adventure game and the sequel to Singular Rider: Arkham 3 released on PS4 in May 30, 2016 and set used first REBOOT series. Unlike the previous installments which is was less mature, this game was extremely mature and cautionously adult content due to lesbian scenes. Plot Major Story Quests Prologue: The RE-BIRTH of Singular Rider After many villains defeats, Harleen wondering about Joker almost kills Samuel Nakaoka who being infected by his Joker's virus. Chapter 1: Dark Mutants Chapter 2: Ivy Chapter 3: Alice Chapter 4: The Insect's Horror Chapter 5: Darkside Chapter 6: The Evil Reborn Chapter 7: Titan's Unleashed Sidequests Sandra's sidequest Tracey's sidequest Maya's sidequest Harleen has received the message from Oracle about the bank manager, Maya Fielder when she died after Joker toxicizes the Smilix. Oracle reveals that Maya was survived, but mutated during the progression of Dark Mutant's virus. The virus failed to mutates her, instead mutating into Yellow Hornet. Oracle wants her to find Maya before she become an mindless Dark Mutant completely. She encounters the five guards who imprisons the Dark Mutant Swamp Gator before she used her Voice Synchronzer to force the guards to let it out, causing either the mutant kills the guards or let the guards swims away from the Dark Mutant. Harleen fights the Swamp Gator in the hideout and meet Maya who mutated into Yellow Hornet. Maya tolds Harleen about her horrible mutation before her mind was lost. Characters REBOOT Squadron *Harleen Quinzel/Singular Rider REBOOT (Playable) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Playable, unlocked after freeing the prison cell in Chapter 1) *Alice Dansel/Dragon Lady (Unlockable Playable, unlocked after defeating Alice in Chapter 3) *Mimi Sherbet/Insectoid Queen (Unlockable Playable, unlocked after defeating Mimi in Chapter 4) *Sandra Wu-San/Shadow Shade (Unlockable Playable, unlocked after defeating Sandra in Sandra's sidequest) *Tracey Buxton/Demon Angelic (Unlockable Playable, unlocked after defeat Penguin's Dark Mutant in Tracey sidequest) *Candy/Angel Demonic (Unlockable Playable, unlocked after defeating Candy in Chapter 5) *Maya Fielder/Yellow Hornet (Unlockable Playable, unlocked after defeating Maya in Maya sidequest) *Penelope Young/Venus (Unlockable Playable, unlocked after defeating Penelope in Chapter 7) Allies *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Samuel Nakaoka the Second DNA Mutants *Rat King *Razorfang *Spikosaurus *Screamer *Rhinostop *Her-Rin *Swamp Gator Recruitable Enemy Targets *Susan Kohan/Night Vampire *Copperhead *Darkshroud Villains Main *Anthelion - The female main antagonist and Harleen's major enemy. Bosses *Incompleted Dark Mutant (Prologue Boss, Alternate Gotham Cave) *King Gator (Chapter 1 First Boss, Gotham Cave) *Two-Headed Mutated Human (Chapter 2 Mid-boss, Alternate Ivy Plant Room) *Pamela Lillian Isley/Dark Mutant Poison Ivy (Chapter 2 Second Boss, Plant Graveyard) *Genetic-hybrid Alien Dinosaur (Chapter 3 Mid-boss, Alternate Monoya Isle) *Alice Dansel/Dragosaurus Lady (Chapter 3 Third Boss, Gotham Cave) *Mass-production Poison Ivy clone (Chapter 4 Mid-boss, Alternate Plant Production Room) *Mimi Sherbet/Insectoid Queen (Chapter 4 Fourth Boss, Gotham Bug House) *Candy/Angel Demonic (Chapter 5 Mid-boss, Penguin's Hideout) *Soloman Grundy (Chapter 5 Mid-boss, Penguin's Hideout Fifth Floor) *Penguin and Darkside (Chapter 5 Fifth Boss, Penguin's Hideout Basement) *Incompleted Dark Mutant (Chapter 6 Mid-boss, Alternate Gotham Cave) *Scarecrow (Chapter 6 Sixth Boss, Scarecrow's Abandoned Room) *Dark Mutant Titan (Chapter 7 Mid-boss, Abandoned Titan Factory) *Penelope Young/Venus (Chapter 7 Mid-boss, Alternate Abandoned Titan Factory) *Arkham Knight (Chapter 7 Seventh Boss, Alternate Abandoned Titan Factory Rooftop) *Memory of Samuel Nakaoka (Chapter 8 Mid-boss, Gotham Graveyard) Others *Edward "E." Nigma/The Riddler Locations Present Gotham Alternate Gotham Trivia Category:Games